westerosfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Bücher
Diese Kategorie widmet sich allen publizierten Büchern über George R.R. Martin und das Epos Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, einer High Fantasy Geschichte und seiner Hintergrundwelt.right =Bände= Deutsche Taschenbücher Der Verlag blanvalet, ab Band 9 der Verlag Penhaligon, teilte für die deutsche Taschenbuchausgabe alle Originalbücher in jeweils zwei Bände auf: *Die Herren von Winterfell (A Game of Thrones Teil 1, 1997) ISBN 3-442-24729-2. *Das Erbe von Winterfell (A Game of Thrones Teil 2, 1998) ISBN 3-442-24730-6. *Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche (A Clash of Kings Teil 1, 2000) ISBN 3-442-24923-6. *Die Saat des goldenen Löwen (A Clash of Kings Teil 2, 2000) ISBN 3-442-24934-1. *Sturm der Schwerter (A Storm of Swords Teil 1, 2001) ISBN 3-442-24733-0. *Die Königin der Drachen (A Storm of Swords Teil 2, 2002) ISBN 3-442-24734-9. *Zeit der Krähen (A Feast for Crows Teil 1, 2006) ISBN 3-442-24350-5. *Die dunkle Königin (A Feast for Crows Teil 2, 2006) ISBN 3-442-24416-1. *Der Sohn des Greifen (A Dance with Dragons Teil 1, 2011) ISBN 978-3-7645-3104-1. *Ein Tanz mit Drachen (A Dance with Dragons Teil 2, 2012) ISBN 978-3-7645-3102-7. Seit Ende 2010 erscheint eine neue Taschenbuchausgabe der Fantasy-Reihe, ebenfalls herausgegeben von blanvalet und Penhaligon. Die Übersetzung wurde im Zuge der Neuauflage überarbeitet. Eine der augenfälligsten Änderungen ist dabei die Eindeutschung der meisten Namen, die in den älteren Ausgaben im englischen Original belassen worden waren. Band1.jpg Band2.jpg Band3.jpg Band4.jpg Band5.jpg Band6.jpg Band7.jpg Band8.jpg Band9.jpg Band10.jpg Zudem gab der Verlag FanPro vier auf jeweils 1000 Exemplare limitierte, gebundene Bücher heraus, die in ihrer Länge den Originalbänden entsprechen. Die Übersetzung wurde leicht angepasst, 200 teurere Exemplare sind jeweils nummeriert und von George R. R. Martin handsigniert. Zusammenfassung Verschafft Euch Kapitel für Kapitel einen Überblick über die Bücher von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und nutzt unsere Kapitelzusammenfassungen. (JA, natürlich finden sich dort Spoiler über Spoiler. Sagt später nicht, wir hätten euch nicht gewarnt!) Deutsche Hörbücher Bisher sind 20 Teile exklusiv bei Audible erschienen. Es handelt sich dabei um vollständige Lesungen der deutschen Taschenbücher, welche jeweils auf zwei Hörbücher aufgeteilt wurden. Gelesen werden die Bücher von Reinhard Kuhnert. Für die Hörbuchfassung von Der Sohn des Greifen und Ein Tanz mit Drachen ab Teil 17 wurden – anders als in den Büchern – die Ortsnamen und Eigennamen der Charaktere im englischen Original belassen, um keinen Stilbruch zu den Teilen 1–16 zu erzeugen. Im Oktober 2012 begann Random House mit der Veröffentlichung der Audible-Hörbücher als MP3 CDs, wobei jeweils zwei Teile zusammengefasst werden, so dass dieselbe Aufteilung wie bei den deutschen Taschenbüchern vorliegt. Weitere Werke Novellen Bislang wurden drei von mehreren geplanten Novellen zur Serie veröffentlicht. Die Geschichten um den Heckenritter Dunk und seinem Knappen Ei sind etwa 90 Jahre vor den Ereignissen in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer angesiedelt. Die ersten beiden Novellen erschienen in den Anthologien Legends (dt. Der 7. Schrein) und Legends II (dt. Legenden. Lord John, der magische Pakt) des Autors und Herausgebers Robert Silverberg. Die dritte Novelle wurde in der Anthologie Warriors veröffentlicht.Die erste Geschichte The Hedge Knight wurde später auch als Graphic Novel umgesetzt und erschien auch in einer deutschen Version unter dem Titel Der Heckenritter im Panini Verlag. Die Fortsetzung The Sworn Sword erschien in den USA ebenfalls in einer Comic-Bearbeitung. Bisher erschienen: Novelle: *Der Heckenritter von Westeros: Das Urteil der Sieben, 2013, ISBN 3-7645-3122-3 (beinhaltet die ersten drei Novellen des Heckenritters) **The Hedge Knight. 1998 (dt. Der Heckenritter in Der 7. Schrein. 1999) ISBN 3-453-15299-9. **The Sworn Sword. 2003 (dt. Das verschworene Schwert in Legenden. Lord John, der magische Pakt. 2005) ISBN 3-492-70094-2. **The Mystery Knight. 2010 (noch nicht einzeln auf Deutsch erschienen) Comics: *''The Hedge Knight.'' 2004, Dabel Brothers Productions (dt. Der Heckenritter, 2007, Panini Comics) ISBN 3-86607-482-4. *''The Sworn Sword.'' 2008, Marvel Comics (dt. Der Heckenritter - Das verschworene Schwert, 2013, Panini Comics) ISBN 978-3-86201-538-2 =Englische Originale= George R.R. Martin Die Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Reihe von George R.R. Martin besteht im englischen Original aus fünf publizierten Bänden: * A Game of Thrones (1996) * A Clash of Kings (1998) * A Storm of Swords (2000) * A Feast for Crows (2005) * A Dance with Dragons (2011) Die verbliebenen, noch geplanten Bände tragen die Titel: * The Winds of Winter * A Dream of Spring Zusätzlich gibt es noch drei Novellen, die in der gleichen Welt spielen, ungefähr 90 Jahre vor der Handlung der Hauptsaga. Allgemein bekannt als die "Geschichten von Dunk und Ei", benannt nach ihren Haupt-Protagonisten: * The Hedge Knight (1998) * The Sworn Sword (2003) * The Mystery Knight (2010) Drei Novellen basieren auf Kapitelreihen der Bücher: * Blood of the Dragon (Asimov’s, July 1996). * Path of the Dragon (Asimov’s, December 2000). * Arms of the Kraken (Dragon issue 305, August 2002). Andere Autoren * The Lands of Ice and Fire, eine Sammelbox von zwölf Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Kartenpostern, die von Westeros bis Asshai reichen. * The World of Ice and Fire, ein Begleitband zu den Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Novellen. * A Game of Thrones (Comics), eine Adaption von Game of Thrones. (2011 – wird fortgeführt) * A Feast of Ice and Fire, ein Kochbuch voller Rezepte von Gerichten und Mahlzeiten von Westeros und Essos, die in den bisherigen fünf Bänden vorkommen. (2012) * A Game of Groans, eine Parodie über die Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Saga. * Beyond the Wall, eine Sammlung von Essays, die den Einfluss der Saga und die erzählerischen Entscheidungen untersuchen.